


The Nest

by Help__Obsessed_Artist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help__Obsessed_Artist/pseuds/Help__Obsessed_Artist
Summary: Tim is hiding something. Damian is going to find out what.





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this in like 20 mins but here (throws sibling bonding your way) enjoy.

Drake was acting strangely. 

It wasn't that Damian cared much about how his older brother occupied his free time (in fact, he didn't care at all), but suspicion had gotten the better of the tiny assassin and he was now determined to find out what Drake was hiding. 

For three nights in a row, Drake had left Batman and Robin after patrol, claiming that he would be home later. His excuses were growing thin, as he would claim to be following up a lead when the case was already solved. Father was beginning to get curious as well, but when Damian had asked him, the man had simply shrugged and mentioned something about Drake doing this occasionally. He would go off on his own to solve something. Perhaps to prove himself?

Damian didn't think Drake needed to prove himself any more than he had. He would deny even thinking it, but Drake had been a great Robin and even Grandfather had praised his detective skills. 

However, Damian was much too young to go out on his own. He knew this; even after proving time and time again that he could handle himself, Father had been adamant about staying by his side while they were in uniform. 

Damian suspected Father didn't wish to lose him again. 

Even so, sneaking out of the manor always proved easy enough. He waited until Father had gone up to his bedroom before sneaking back into the Cave and changing into his uniform before slipping out into the rainy night. 

Tracking Drake was almost so easy that Damian could have done so without using the tracker. However, in the interest of time and curiosity, Damian followed the beacon to his brother's location. 

Drake was hunched over on the side of a building with his back to Damian, his concentration focused on a gargoyle. Damian walked up silently before crossing his arms. 

“Drake.” 

The older boy straightened slightly, but didn't move from where he was draping his cape over the statue. 

“Shouldn't you be at home, Gremlin?” 

“I followed you. You're acting odd.” 

“Why do you care how I'm acting?” Drake's tone was almost tired, not as annoyed as Damian expected him to be. 

“You're hiding something.” 

“Why do you care?”

“Drake.” Damian uncrossed his arms and stomped around to stand in his brother's line of sight, when he stopped. 

Drake had his cape draped over the mouth of the gargoyle, as if shielding it, and Damian squinted. Among the pointed teeth of the gargoyle was a small nest with three tiny chirping birds inside. The rain had drowned out their peeping, which is the only reason Damian hadn't heard it before. 

Completely abandoning his annoyance at his brother, Damian quickly scampered over to settle next to him, staring wide-eyed at the little creatures. 

“Where is their mother?” 

Drake shrugged. “I heard them chirping a couple nights ago. I don't know if the mom is coming back.” 

Damian didn't take his eyes off the little birds, “Have you been feeding them then?” 

Drake shifted slightly, opening one of the pouches on his belt to reveal it was full of birdseed. Damian frowned at him.

“I do not think they are old enough for that, Drake.” 

“Well, I wasn't going to chew up worms for them.” Drake retorted. 

Damian thought for a moment, a hand to his chin. 

“We should take them back to the Manor.” 

“No go.” 

Damian narrowed his eyes at his brother and Drake sighed. 

“They're wild birds, Demon Spawn. We can't just take them home. Bruce wouldn't let us keep them.” 

“They could stay in the cave.” Damian argued.

“How do you think they'll hold up against the bats in there?” 

Drake glanced at him sideways and Damian frowned further. He was right. Father wouldn't allow wild birds in the house, and the nest wasn't in any danger. 

“Alright,” Damian crossed his arms. “I will accompany you to check on them from now on.” Drake raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled, his shoulders tightening. “It is for their sake. I do not wish for you to kill them simply because you are inadequate.” 

Drake let the faintest of smiles ghost over his lips before shifting imperceptibly closer to his brother, turning his attention back to the birds. 

“Sure thing.” 


End file.
